


Some Days It's Hard to See

by anidear



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Jason Todd is a good brother, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anidear/pseuds/anidear
Summary: Bruce is back from the "dead" and Dick is faced with decisions he's not sure he's ready to make.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 16
Kudos: 331





	Some Days It's Hard to See

**Author's Note:**

> I have completely disregarded the storyline with Red Hood trying to kill Tim and take the crowl for himself. Dick managed to do what Bruce couldn't while he was alive, and brought Jason back into the fold. Tim, though, was still replaced as Robin and still hurt because of Dick's inability to communicate. Bats and communications, amirite?

_He’s back._

The message was simple and to the point, he knew Jason would appreciate it. He also knew that it was only a matter of time before he came storming into the penthouse to figure out whatever it was that had happened. 

But Dick didn’t have the energy to prepare for that possible disaster at the moment. His head hurt and he was supposed to be sleeping, but instead he found himself sitting in the chair near the entrance to the balcony off his room. The sun had just started peeking over the horizon and it was one of Dick’s favorites times of day due to the sheer beauty that even Gotham couldn’t overcome, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the cup of tea on his bedside table that had gone cold long ago.

He knew Alfred had drugged it, he always did things like that now because Dick struggled to just stop and care for himself with everything else going on.

Getting Damian to school. Meetings at WE. Cases for Batman. There was too much to do. Too many ends to tie up and paths to trod. 

He should be glad Bruce was back, miraculously.

But instead he felt dread.

Cold and crippling dread.

What was going to happen now? Dick was more than happy to go back to being Nightwing, he wouldn’t hesitate for a moment to give Bruce back the crowl. But that wasn’t all he would be giving up.

Robin.

Batman needed Robin, they all knew it. And Dick knew that Bruce would let Damian keep the role. Tim was already settling in nicely in his Red Robin persona that Jason had helped him figure out and didn’t need to be Robin anymore. Damian did need it.

But Dick didn’t want to give him up.

Legally speaking, Damian was now Dick’s ward. But he knew that all Damian had ever wanted was to know his father. To work with his father. So, Dick would hand those rights over to Bruce without blinking. He would have to.

“Dick.”

The sound of his name broke through his inner musings and pulled his eyes toward his now open door, the all too familiar figure of Jason standing there. He didn’t want to think about the fact that Jason managed to open the door without him noticing in the least.

“Hey, Little Wing.” He means it to sound welcoming, cheerful even, but it just sounds tired. And Dick can tell by the look on Jason’s face that he understands why.

“Alf said you were supposed to be sleeping and I told him there was no way you were. I should have made a bet,” he joked as he walked into the room and made sure the door was shut behind him. Dick was glad for that. Damian would be getting up soon and would undoubtedly make his way to Dick’s room to check on him before heading to school for the day.

“He tried to spike my tea. I usually let him.”

“Not tonight.”

“No,” Dick said softly, looking away from Jason and back to the teacup. “Not tonight.” He didn’t look away from the cup when Jason dropped into the chair opposite of him, elbows on knees and staring at him with a look Dick didn’t feel like unboxing at the moment.

“Where is he?”

“Watchtower. He had to report to the League.” Jason let out a snort before leaning back into the chair. “The Manor will be open tonight and he’ll reopen the Cave, I’m sure.”

“And you’ll what? Pack up the demon spawn and head “home” with him? Like a good little boy.” Dick let out a sigh and looked at Jason. He let the silence stretch between them before Jason frowned and looked away. “Sorry,” he muttered.

“I guess I’ll probably head back to the ‘Haven.”

“What about Damian?”

“What about him?”

“Don’t do that, Dickhead. Don’t act like it’s all a given just because B is back. You’re everything to that kid.” Dick shook his head but kept his eyes on Jason.

“Bruce is his father, Jay. I’m only a legal guardian. And more than that, Dami has always wanted to work with him. It’s practically what he was born to do.” Who was he to take that chance away from him?

“Are you sure that’s still what he wants?”

“It’s not that simple. He’s a kid. He’s not even a teenager yet. And I’m not his father.”

“So what? That didn’t matter when Tim came around.”

“Not even close to being the same thing, Jay.”

“Maybe not, but don’t take that choice from him. Not when you’ve worked so hard to prove he had the right to make decisions for himself.”

Dick knew Jason had a point, but it didn’t change the fact that he was just a stand in for the man who was actually his father. And though Bruce had made mistakes with all of them in the past, he was still a good man. Still a good father.

A knock on the door kept Dick from having to respond in the moment and for that he was thankful.

“Come in,” he called out, looking toward the door.

“Grayson, Pennyworth said…” Damian’s voice trailed off when he noticed Jason. Standing awkwardly part way in the room with a glass of water and small cup with what Dick knew would be pills, Damian looked between the two men. “Todd.”

“Brat.” Dick rolled his eyes and twisted in the chair to look more directly at his brother.

“Is that for me, Dames?” Dick questioned the items Damian held. His brother looked down at the two things before looking back to Dick and nodding.

“Yes. Pennyworth said you most likely refused your tea last night and would be feeling the effects soon.” He continued his walk into the room and handed the items to Dick, who gave him a smile in thanks and downed the pills and half the glass of water.

“Have you had breakfast yet?”

“No. I have come to request to stay home for the day,” the youngest said, causing Dick to frown. “I am not unwell and have no injuries, but with Father’s return I do believe there are some matters we need to discuss.” Dick’s sapphire eyes moved over to Jason when he let out a snort and raised a single brow at the other man before looking back to Damian.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll call GA and let them know you’re staying home.”

“You know what? Imma see if Alf needs any help with breakfast. You two might as well start that _discussion_. Just,” Jason pushed himself to his feet and looked directly at Dick, “remember what I said. Don’t take the choice away. Not you.”

Dick nodded his head and blinked his eyes over to Damian who stood watching the pair of them with his ever critical eye. The younger waited until Jason had left the room and shut the door behind him before sitting down in the chair he had previously been in.

“What choice was he referring to?”

“Your choice.” Damian raised a brow at that and waited for Dick to continue, but the elder wasn’t sure how to continue. He took a few moments to really consider his words before he said anything. “What do you want to happen now that B is back?”

“Does my opinion matter?”

“Of course it does, Little D.” Dick sat up a little straighter in his chair and rested the glass on the arm rest, keeping a light grip on it. “It is your life. Your opinion will always matter.”

“But it won’t always be considered.”

“It will by me.”

“But not by Father.” Dick sighed and looked away for a moment.

“Bruce is complicated, but he always wants what’s best for his children. That especially includes you.” Damian didn’t look as though he was convinced but Dick didn’t really think he would be until Bruce was the one proving it to him. “I can make sure your voice is heard. I _will_ make sure it’s heard. But I need to know what it is you want before that can happen.”

“We can’t be Batman and Robin anymore.”

“Not once B is back for good, no.”

“But will he allow me to continue to be Robin?”

“I’m not certain. I don’t see why not. I know he was impressed last night, but things look different in the light of a new day. But I will fight for you to keep the mantle if that’s what you want.” Damian looked like he was considering Dick’s words carefully so Dick remained silent and waited it out.

“I like being your Robin. But I think I would like to try being my father’s Robin as well,” he said it carefully, almost as if he was worried about hurting Dick’s feelings. “Would that be okay?”

“Of course, Dami. That’s what I thought you might want.”

“And you will go back to being Nightwing?” Dick nodded, smiling at the thought of returning to his own role he had made. “Will…” The hesitation was back and Dick frowned again. “What I mean to say is, will Nightwing remain in Gotham or will he leave?”

And wasn’t that the question of the hour?

“That depends.”

“On what, exactly?” 

“How things go between Bruce and I, mostly.” Damian was well aware of the volatile nature of his and Bruce’s relationship. He might not have seen it happen too many times, but even just once was enough to somewhat understand. “But no matter what, I will stick around for a bit since there will be some legal things that I’ll need to be present for.”

The silence that followed that comment was only slightly uncomfortable and Dick could feel the exhaustion seeping in, threatening to take over. But there was too much to handle for him to give in just yet. He could have gotten started on all of it in the late/early hours of the morning but instead he had allowed himself the chance to just silently grieve what he hadn’t yet lost. What he wouldn’t allow himself to grieve once he had lost it.

“Richard?”

“Yeah, kiddo?”

“I have a request to make of you, but I do not know if Father will agree to it.” That made Dick frown. What could Damian want from him that he didn’t think Bruce would like?

“If it’s within my capacity, I’ll do what I can.”

“I wish for you to remain my legal guardian.” That made Dick jerk in surprise.

“What?”

“I would stay with Father, of course he is still my father, but I think it would be prudent to leave my guardianship with you.”

“You need to be clearer here, Dami. I’m really confused as to why you’d want this?”

“Bruce Wayne comes second in Father’s life. That means all matters of Bruce’s life come second to Batman.” Dick nodded; he had said as much in the past to others. And to Bruce. It had been a point of contention between them in the past. “But Dick Grayson comes first in your life. Nightwing is secondary.” That was also true. “I do believe a child should have a guardian who would put their non-vigilante life before their vigilante life.” Oh.

“I, yeah, I guess that makes sense.” Dick considered it and knew it would probably be smart. Bruce hadn’t been good with attending parent/teacher conferences or going to sporting events when he only had one kid, let alone a handful. “Would you like me to be the one to bring that up with him?”

“No, I will present the argument, but I would like you present to diffuse if possible.”

“Sure, Dami. I can be there.” Damian seemed to settle at that and looked out the glass doors that led to Dick’s balcony. Dick took the moment to watch him, marveling at the strides he had taken since he had shown up in their lives. He was a Wayne through and through, but Dick had worked so hard to be sure he knew he was also a child. That despite what his mother said, what his grandfather had done, he had the right to simply be happy. That he could just be a kid if he wanted. Bruce had said he only looked like a ten year old, but Dick had known deep down a child was a child. No matter their upbringing.

“You should rest, Richard,” Damian commented, breaking the silence as he glanced back at Dick.

“I have some things I need to do before I can do that. But yeah, soon,” he agreed.

“Nothing that someone else cannot handle for you. I will have Pennyworth call school for me and Todd can assure him that you approved of it. One of us will bring you breakfast in a few hours.” Dick sighed softly as Damian pushed to his feet and took the half empty glass of water and the cup that had held his pain pills in it before glancing pointedly at the bed.

“Yeah, okay Dames. I’ll try and get some rest.” His brother paused and watched him for a moment before nodding and heading toward the door. “Hey, Dami?” Dick called out before he could leave. He looked and saw Damian looking at him with his hand on the doorknob, waiting. “Whatever happens with Bruce, whatever decisions are made, I’ll always be just a call away. Okay?”

“Tt, of course Grayson. I’m not a fool.”


End file.
